gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I Won't Give Up
I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz is featured in Props, the twentieth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Rachel. Rachel starts off by singing in her room while she stares at herself in the mirror writing down "NYADA is my destiny" in her notebook. It then switches to the hallways, to the auditorium, back to the hallways and finally ending in the auditorium where Rachel attempts to leave another message for Carmen Tibideaux asking if Carmen will come to see Rachel perform at Nationals in Chicago as she is not ready to give up on her dreams on going to NYADA. Lyrics Rachel: When I look into your eyes It's like watching the night sky Or a beautiful sunrise There's so much they hold And just like them old stars I see that you've come so far To be right where you are How old is your soul? Well, I won't give up on us Even if the skies get rough I'm giving you all my love I'm still looking up And when you're needing your space To do some navigating I'll be here patiently waiting To see what you find 'Cause even the stars they burn Some even fall to the earth We've got a lot to learn God knows we're worth it No, I won't give up I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not And who I am I won't give up on us Even if the skies get rough I'm giving you all my love I'm still looking up Still looking up. I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up) God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved) We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved) God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it) I won't give up on us Even if the skies get rough I'm giving you all my love I'm still looking up Reception Saskin wrote that "Rachel sings Jason Mraz, like everything else, beautifully", though Rolling Stone's Erica Futterman credits her for having made a "sappy ballad mildly more tolerable". Strecker gave the performance a "B+" grade and called it a "classic Berry power ballad"; "B" grades were given by Slezak and Washington Post's Jen Chaney, who also noted Rachel's "vocal power". Source Charts Gallery RachelIWontgiveup9.png RachelIWontgiveup8.png RachelIWontgiveup7.png RachelIWontgiveup6.png RachelIWontgiveup5.png RachelIWontgiveup4.png RachelIWontgiveup3.png RachelIWontgiveup2.png RachelIWontgiveup.png rachh.png IWGURachel.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Season Three Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry